Why Did I Fall For Jack?
by torchwood-passion
Summary: From Ianto's POW why he loved Jack
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

It wasn't planned.  
Any of it.  
I mean, it wasn't something that I'd ever thought would happen to me, but when you're in love, and that person needs your help, well...you'd be surprised the lengths you'd go to, to help them. Move heaven and earth? Yes, I would have, if it had worked.  
Where to begin...  
Canary Wharf took us all by surprise that fateful day. But it was over so quickly, with devastating consequences...all of my friends, colleagues...Lisa, either dead, converted or on the point of conversion. It was a terrible sight. The screaming. The smell of burning flesh. Disguarded body parts. Blood was every where...I can't begin to describe the horror and carnage of that day.  
I managed to get away from them...the Cybermen. Burnt, but alive, I began to search for my beloved Lisa. I knew which room they'd taken her to and prayed that I was in time to save her. But it wasn't to be... she was already on the conversion table, the death machine as I'd named it, adding metal plates to her beautiful body..  
'My Lisa...gone! No!'  
But something happened part way through the conversion and the machine suddenly stopped. That was my queue to save her. To get us both the hell out of there to a place of safety. Our flat. Well, the garage, actually. It was at the end of an alleyway and no one came that way.  
Lisa was out of it most of the time, but she told me...or the Cyber part of her...how to build a conversions table that would keep her alive until I found some way of helping her.  
I remembered reading about Torchwood Three when I was in the archives at Canary Wharf. Captain Jack Harkness ran it. His way, I'm told. If I could get into the place, I might be able to help Lisa.  
I remember when I was getting bits from what was left of Torchwood One, seeing two men, one in a long coat, going through the rubble, taking things and then driving away. 'Jack Harkness himself' I thought. 'Must be important stuff they're taking'  
A week later, after my burns had healed enough to move Lisa again, I moved us to Cardiff and found a quiet area where there was a flat with a basement. Perfect for Lisa and the table. My next job, to find Captain 'I do it my way' Harkness and follow him for a few weeks. Find out where Torchwood was based in Cardiff... get myself a job in there and move Lisa in. That as the plan any way. It didn't quite work out that way.  
I followed the Captain to a park, the second week of following him. A Weevil jumped out of nowhere and attacked him. It seemed to have the upper hand so, I dove right in to help him out. I picked up a branch and clobbered it. The Captain had a chunk taken out of his neck and it was bleeding...then it wasn't! It had miraculously healed itself! How strange...  
I introduced myself and he to me. We shook hands. He thanked me. There was something about him...I watched him leave and I remarked on his coat, of all things! What was I thinking? At that moment, I don't think I was thinking about anything but him.  
When I got back to Lisa, I was still thinking about him. I was tending to her needs and all I could see was his incredibly handsome features.  
'God! What the fuck! He's a man for Christ's sake! What the fuck is wrong with me?'  
The next day, I was outside the tourist office, holding a cup of coffee that I'd made - I was renowned for my coffee at Torchwood One - when the Captain appeared from the office. I handed it to him. He seemed to like it. But I still didn't get the job. That night I followed him and stood in waiting, as he drove along the street. He was less than impressed, I can tell you. He threatened to run over me if I didn't move out of the way. He even suggested I leave Cardiff. That's when I told him about the leather bird. After that night, I was in. But not before I'd almost snogged him!  
'Christ! Snap the fuck out of it!'  
From then on, I tried to keep it as professional as possible. It was really hard - in more ways than one - believe me. Those 51st Century pheromones were driving me crazy! I tried not to openly flirt with him, but I failed miserably. I wanted him in the worst way, and I thought he wanted me. Maybe he did, but for what? The office shag. A warm body? Whatever it was, I wanted to find out. No, needed was more like it.  
By the second month of working at Torchwood Three, I wanted him so bad, I could taste him! I wanted to be in his bed and it made me feel such a traitor! There was Lisa, through no fault of her own, shackled in the bowels of the Hub and I was lusting after the Captain.  
But I was to get my chance...  
I was working late one night, after I'd seen to Lisa. Jack came out of his office dressed in trousers and t shirt, looking so fucking hot!  
"You shouldn't be here," he told me.  
"Neither should you," I replied, looking down at my clipboard.  
I walked over to a computer, pressed a few buttons and just stared at the screen. I could feel him move up behind me. Felt his hand on my shoulder, warm...inviting. I looked at his hand, then into eyes so deep, so blue, I swear I could lose myself in them forever.  
"W-weird weather patterns," I told him.  
'God, I wish he'd take me right here!'  
Jack sighed. "You better head home."  
How disappointed was I to hear that!  
I tried to smile. "Too much to do." I moved a step away. "Need to get on."  
His hands...beautiful hands, went to my waist. I sighed aloud. I could almost see the smile on his face, even though my back was to him.  
"I-I want you," I whispered.  
His hands caressed my arse. "I was hoping you'd say that."  
'Smooth talking bastard!'  
His hands moved around to undo my belt and pull my zipper down, over my now erect penis. I closed my eyes as he began to drawer my trousers down over my hips.  
"You really want this?" he asked.  
"Y-yes."  
He caressed my hips, them put one hand inside my boxers, running it over each cheek.  
"P-please," I managed.  
He laughed, pushing my boxers down to join my trousers around my ankles.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

He was so close, I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. His pheromones dulled my senses and his hands were touching me in places...  
'Oh, God! Don't stop!'  
I was naked from the waist down by now, my shirt open. I leaned back against him. I heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down slowly and it nearly deafened me. Then he stopped. His lips were caressing my neck, then my ear.  
"Just try and relax," he whispered.  
I was trying to relax.  
"Sshh."  
Did I actually whimper, as a finger slid inside me? I think I did.  
Jack took it slow, allowing me to move against his digit. Pushing it deeper inside me, it felt like heaven. It had been almost seven months since I'd enjoyed a guilt-free orgasm. My right hand had become my under-the-covers lover.  
All too soon, Jack withdrew his finger, and I sighed aloud. Then I heard his zipper being fully unfastened. I closed my eyes and waited.  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
"I'm-I'm ready," I managed. "I want this."  
Jack kissed the back of my neck again, making me tingle all over. His hands working to part my butt cheeks.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered," as he pushed slowly into me.  
He was hard, like I was, and it took my breath away. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. I moved my hand down to stroke myself, but his hand caught mine.  
"Let me."  
I tried to moved back against him, but Jack leaned as both forward, as he pushed ball deep into me. I tried not to cry out, biting my lower lip instead.  
"Easy."  
His hand fondled my balls, them wrapped around my erection. I was in heaven. I never wanted this moment to end. He almost caressed me, in time with his thrusting in and out of my arse.  
I loved him.  
Yes, I loved Captain Jack Harkness.  
But I could never admit that to him. He could have anyone. Why would he want someone who had betrayed him? Someone who only wanted to get into the Hub for his own end? Why would he want me? But deep down, I wanted him to want me. Even if it was just for sex.  
As he pushed in and out of my body, his hand worked my erection. It was an amazing feeling. It was nothing like making love with Lisa. Or bringing myself to orgasm. It was much deeper. More intense. Fucking incredible!  
As Jack came inside me, I came in his hand, spilling my seed over the chair in front of us. He snaked his arms around me, as he slipped from my body.  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "Stay with me tonight."  
Without even realising it, I said 'Yes'  
Jack laughed into my hair, as his hands removed my shirt. He turned me around to face him, his beautiful hands cupping my face. "I have waited for someone like you for a millennia!" He kissed me. Deeply. Passionately. My cheeks burned from his touch. "You will never regret this, I promise."  
'No, I never would'  
My body aches for his touch.  
"Please!"  
Jack laughed again. "My beautiful Welshman."  
And so it began...

FIN


End file.
